Kangen Istri
by D3villaZ
Summary: Semenjak Sasuke pergi menelusuri jejak Kaguya, ia kenal yang namanya rindu, rindu pada Sakura-istrinya. Ia memikirkan wanita itu terlalu banyak, terlalu sering dan lebih banyak setiap harinya. S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri V.


Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Kangen Istri _by_ D3villaZ

 _Prompt_ #18

SasuSaku _Fanfiction for_ Canon

Semenjak Sasuke pergi menelusuri jejak Kaguya, ia kenal yang namanya rindu, rindu pada Sakura-istrinya. Ia memikirkan wanita itu terlalu banyak, terlalu sering dan lebih banyak setiap harinya. S-Savers _Contest_ : Banjir TomatCeri V.

.

.

Memulai misi rahasia terkait penelusuran jejak Kaguya membuat Sasuke mesti jauh dari Konoha. Dalam pencariannya, ia bisa berada di mana saja, pindah tempat setiap hari atau bisa seminggu sekali.

Kali ini Sasuke memilih istirahat di sebuah kuil kecil di pinggir hutan. Kuil tersebut tampak tidak terawat, namun di bagian persembahan masih terlihat bersih, mungkin beberapa orang yang berdoa menyempatkan diri untuk membersihkannya.

Sambil menahan lelah, Sasuke menuju serambi kiri kuil itu, ia menemukan sebuah ruang kosong, dengan sebuah jendela besar dan sebuah dipan tepat di depan jendela itu. Sasuke menuju dipan tersebut, ia menyapu permukaannya dengan telapak tangan kemudian merebahkan dirinya di sana.

Sasuke menatap keluar jendela, pemandangan di hadapannya hanya kegelapan hutan, beberapa ranting pohon dan dedaunan yang mengkilau ditempa cahaya malam.

Suara jangkrik samar-samar terdengar, menunjukkan betapa sepinya tempat itu. Sasuke menarik napas panjang hingga dadanya menggembung, lalu mengembuskannya perlahan.

Kesepian di ruangan itu membuat Sasuke mengingat istrinya, Uchiha Sakura. Wanita berambut merah muda itu bagaimana kabarnya? Apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Berapa lama lagi ia melahirkan?

Terakhir Sasuke bertemu Sakura itu ketika mereka berbulan madu dengan berpergian mengelilingi Negara Hi, beberapa minggu setelah itu mereka kembali ke Konoha karena Sakura rindu orangtuanya, lalu mendapati Sakura positif hamil.

Padahal mereka sudah merencanakan untuk berpergian bersama lagi, ada banyak tempat yang belum mereka kunjungi bersama, ada banyak hal yang belum mereka coba, ada banyak teman baru yang menanti sapaan dari mereka.

Tetapi sebagai suami yang pengertian―sebenarnya itu adalah permintaan Kizashi-mertuanya, maka Sakura ia tinggal di Konoha, sedangkan dirinya melanjutkan petualangan mencari jejak Kaguya _. Ini demi semuanya_ , Sasuke selalu berpikir demikian kala ingin menyerah dan pulang ke pelukan Sakura.

Ya, biar bagaimana pun ia harus mengantisipasi ancaman sebelum hal itu melukai semuanya, terutama istri yang dicintainya.

Bicara tentang sang istri, Sasuke seolah melihat wajah ayu istrinya muncul di permukaan langit. Wajah yang senantiasa singgah dalam mimpi indahnya itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang telah lama Sasuke rindukan.

Jujur saja, banyak dari diri Sakura yang Sasuke rindukan. Suara lantangnya, omelannya yang susah dihentikan, perhatian yang dia berikan, hangat pelukannya, bahkan bogeman Sakura tampak indah untuk dirasakan.

Kadang ketika menemui musuh di jalan, Sasuke mendapatkan sebuah pukulan bukan karena ia lengah, namun pukulan itu sengaja ia inginkan agar merasa Sakura didekatnya, biarpun tetap saja tidak ada yang dapat menandingi nikmatnya pukulan Sakura.

Hari demi hari Sasuke lalui seorang diri, tanpa belai kasih Sakura. Ia rindu mencicipi masakan Sakura, istrinya itu pembuat onigiri terenak sedunia (seperti halnya Mikoto-ibunya). Ia rindu terbangun di sisi wanita itu. Ia rindu membuka mata dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah wanita itu. Ia juga rindu menyentil jidat lebar wanita itu.

Istrinya memang kadang ceroboh, bertindak semaunya, dia seolah merasakan penderitaan orang lain dan ikut campur tanpa memedulikan kondisinya terlebih dahulu, kalau sudah begitu Sasuke harus siap telinga mendengar curahan hati Sakura saat menjelang tidur.

Dan sebanyak apapun Sasuke memikirkan Sakura, rindunya tak pernah sirna, malah terus bertambah dan semakin besar setiap harinya.

"Kukuk...kukuk..."

Sasuke tersentak dari lamunannya, ia menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati seekor burung hantu bertengger pada sebuah ranting di dekat gerbang kuil. Mengabaikan mitos yang berkata jika ada suara burung hantu, maka terdapat hantu, Sasuke justru memejamkan matanya, berusaha tidur.

 _BRAK!_

Sasuke membuka matanya dengan tenang. Ia berpikir jika pintu ruangan yang ditempatinya terbuka karena embusan angin. Namun tiba-tiba...

 _DUG! DUG! DUG!_

...benda berat terdengar berjalan mendekati tempatnya berbaring.

" _ANATA_!"

Lekas Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya dan menoleh, tepat di sampingnya berdiri Sakura-istrinya lengkap dengan perutnya yang besar sedang berkacak pinggang.

"Sakura, itu kau?" Sasuke mengerjap beberapa kali, memastikan penglihatannya. Seingatnya sekarang sudah menjelang tengah malam, bagaimana mungkin Sakura mendatanginya? Ada dua kemungkinan di sini : pertama itu mimpi (Sasuke sekilas mencubit kulit lehernya dan sakit); kedua itu sosok dari dunia lain.

Sambil meneguk salivanya, pandangan Sasuke turun ke bawah, dilihatnya kaki Sakura menapak tanah. Jadi?

"Tentu saja ini aku, jangan bilang kau sudah lupa wajahku?" Sakura lantas duduk di sebelah Sasuke, ia menaruh sebuah benda persegi yang dibungkus kain berwarna biru langit.

Sasuke menyerongkan tubuhnya agar lebih leluasa menatap Sakura. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Diamatinya Sakura sedang membuka simpul dari bungkusan yang dibawanya.

"Aku rindu, tahu. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, sampai ke persembunyian Orochimaru segala, tapi kau tidak ada. Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai tidak mengabariku?" Cepat-cepat Sasuke merogoh saku celananya dan menunjukkan jika ponselnya mati. "Haah, sudah kuduga. Kau pasti belum tahu _powerbank_ , ya? Itu sedang ramai akhir-akhir ini, jadi jika tidak ada sumber listrik untuk men- _charge_ ponselmu kau dapat menggunakan daya _powerbank_." Sakura membua tas selempang kecil yang tersampir di pundak kirinya, ia mengeluarkan benda persegi panjang dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. "Ini, gunakan ini."

Sasuke mengangguk, ia mengambil benda persegi panjang yang diberikan Sakura, namun perhatiannya tak lepas dari wajah Sakura. Beberapa saat lalu, ia melihat wajah ini di langit, sekarang sosoknya benar-benar muncul di hadapannya. Sungguh tak terduga. "Tapi, Sakura."

"Ya?" Sakura mulai membuka tutup benda persegi yang berada dalam bungkusan kain tadi, lalu tampaklah aneka makanan yang ia susun rapi di sana.

"Kau pergi mencariku sendiri?"

Sakura menyengir lebar. "Tentu saja, hebat 'kan?"

Tatapan Sasuke menajam, membuat nyali Sakura perlahan menciut. Ia menduga kalau akan disalahkan. "Kau sedang hamil besar, tidak bisakah kau menggunakan otakmu?"

"Hiks." Di pelupuk mata Sakura telah berkumpul butiran air mata. Semejak hamil ia memang sensitif dan tidak bisa menerima jika dimarahi barang sedikit saja. " _Anataaa_ ," lirih Sakura sebelum ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sasuke kesal. Ia tahu Sakura merindukannya, ia juga merasakan hal yang sama, namun tindakan Sakura yang menyusulnya seorang diri tidak bisa dibiarkan, Sasuke akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura dan calon anak mereka. Melihat wajah Sakura semakin memelas, segera saja Sasuke mengembuskan napas keras, mencoba menghalau kekesalannya. Sebagai suami dan calon ayah, Sasuke berusaha mengalah.

"Jangan diulangi," kata Sasuke, ia menjulurkan tangannya, mengelus pipi Sakura dan menyeka air mata di sudut mata wanita itu.

Sakura mengangguk, sedetik berlalu dan keceriaannya kembali tiba. "Aku membawa bento." Sakura mengeluarkan dua pasang sumpit, satu ia berikan pada Sasuke. "Ayo makan, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Sudah lewat tengah malam."

Sakura mengernyit, ia teringat perkataan Ino-sahabatnya, kalau makan di malam hari dapat menaikkan berat badan berkali-kali lipat. "Hanya sekali tidak akan membuatmu gemuk, Sasuke- _kun_." Lalu ia menaruh kedua tangannya di sisi perutnya yang membesar. "Aku saja tidak masalah kok dengan perutku yang besar. Lihat!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia bangga istrinya tidak mengeluh akan badannya yang membengkak berkat mengandung, tetapi tetap saja Sakura salah mengartikan, ia mengingatkan jika sudah lewat tengah malam itu guna mengajak Sakura tidur. Dengan kandungan sebesar itu, Sakura tentunya butuh istirahat yang cukup, ia tetap memikirkan kesehatan wanitanya itu meski di sisi lainnya ia rindu makan bersama wanitanya.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke- _kun_ , ayo makan, aku lapar sekali." Sebelum Sasuke membantah, Sakura menyumpal mulutnya dengan buah tomat ceri, kemudian ia mengambil sepotong _tamagoyaki_ dan memakannya.

Akhirnya, mereka pun menghabiskan bento buatan Sakura. Dalam melakukan hal itu, sesekali Sasuke memerhatikan cara Sakura makan, apapun ekspresi yang wanita itu tampilkan tak lepas dari pengawasannya.

Setelah merapikan tempat bento Sakura, mereka berbagi ruang di atas dipan yang tak besar itu. Sasuke duduk menjulurkan kaki dan bersandar pada papan kayu di belakangnya, sedangkan Sakura berbaring terlentang dengan kepalanya tepat di perut Sasuke.

"Ne, Sasuke- _kun_ , apa kau tidak merindukanku?" Sakura membuka suara, karena meski memejamkan mata, ia tahu kalau mereka sama-sama belum tertidur.

"Kenapa bertanya?" Sasuke tidak menatap Sakura, pandangannya mengarah ke pemandangan di luar jendela.

"Kalau aku kan sudah jelas merindukanmu sampai menyusulmu begini, tapi kau tidak mengatakan hal yang sama." Sakura mendapat belaian tangan Sasuke di atas kepala.

"Apa harus diungkapkan?"

Sakura mengangguk semangat. "Tentu. Sekali saja, Sasuke- _kun_."

Terjadi hening beberapa saat baru setelahnya Sasuke menyahut. "Aku tidak suka merindu."

"EEEHH." Sontak Sakura bangkit mendudukan dirinya, ia menatap Sasuke sengit. "Tapi kenapa? Kau tidak mengerti seni merindu atau bagaimana, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke melirik Sakura dengan sebelah matanya, sementara sebelah matanya tertutupi poni yang panjangnya hampir menyentuh dagu. "Karena..." Ia menggantung ucapannya.

"Karenaaaaa?"

"Kalau merindu, itu..."

Sakura mulai tidak sabar, tidak biasanya sang suami bertele-tele seperti ini. "Itu apa, Sasuke- _kun_? Yang jelas."

"Itu membuat aku..."

"Sa-su-ke- _kun_ , kau kenapa? Aku dan apa terusannya?" Sakura dilanda penasaran. Ia memajukan wajahnya dan memegang kedua sisi wajah Sasuke sampai menyingkirkan poni suaminya itu, ia merasa menekan sesuatu kemudian tersentak.

"AKU JERAWATAN, SAKURA!"

Sakura terpaku.

Sasuke meringis, salah satu jerawatnya dipencet Sakura tadi, ia pun lekas menutup sisi wajahnya yang ditumbuhi beberapa jerawat dengan poninya lagi. Ia sebal lantaran Sakura menyibak poninya begitu saja. Jerawat-jerawat itu senantiasa tumbuh setiap ia merindukan Sakura-istrinya, sedangkan ia merindukan istrinya setiap hari, bisa dibayangkan berapa banyak jerawat tumbuh dan bekas-bekasnya yang Sasuke coba tutupi?

.

.

Selesai.

.

.

Sepenggal kisah lainnya :

"Bertahanlah, sebentar lagi kita sampai." Sasuke memberi pengertian pada Sakura yang sedang ia gendong _bridal-style_. Di sisi wajah Sakura tampak mengalir bulir-bulir keringat, sementara Sasuke tetap berwajah datar, namun jika lebih diperhatikan terlihat gurat cemas di wajah tampannya.

Setelah melompati dahan pohon terakhir, Sasuke berlari menuju sebuah markas. Itu adalah tempat persembunyian Orochimaru, begitu memasuki markas itu, Sasuke menyusuri lorong dan sampai pada sebuah pintu, ia pun mendobraknya.

"Sasuke!" pekik Karin, ia tampak memundurkan tubuhnya dengan posisi siap menyerang, semula ia mengira jika kedatangan musuh. Mata Karin beralih pada Sakura digendongan Sasuke. Wanita hamil itu sampai membuka mulutnya untuk menarik dan mengeluarkan napasnya.

Sasuke lekas menaruh Sakura di sebuah ranjang di ruangan Karin. Ia menghadap Karin lalu tiba-tiba menyingkap poninya. "Ketubannya pecah karena melihat jerawatku."

Karin terpaku.

Di hadapannya Sasuke berusaha menyadarkan Karin untuk segera membantu persalinan Sakura.

.

.

 _ **Story's words**_ : 1546

 _ **A/N**_ : Eum, hai-hai, Tsumugi di sini, terima kasih ya sudah membaca sampai sini, bagaimana tanggapanmu nih?


End file.
